


Kiss It Off Me

by jjiritxt



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjiritxt/pseuds/jjiritxt
Summary: Once, only once in a lifetime we experiment things for the very first time. Either it’s our first kiss or first heartbreak, we don’t know how to understand those new feelings, almost like drowning under happiness or sadness.Hueningkai was bored, school, home, everything was the same in this little city where time seemed almost frozen. The faces were always the same, the houses and garden too similar. So, as he grew, the need to try out new things did too. Yet, he was stuck, stuck in this persona, stuck in his routine. Hueningkai was burning from the inside, burning to live.But, high school years came and everything changed, for the best and the worst.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this story,
> 
> please, excuse some of my grammar errors, english isn’t my native language 
> 
> also, I will try to update this as much as I can but it can happen that I’m overloaded with college work and don’t have the time to do it, so sorry in advance
> 
> thank you for reading this :)

He fell, deep.

He saw, felt, new things. Like a creep, he was watching him and he couldn’t stop it. « What was wrong with his heart? », he thought. His emotions were overflowing, he was drowning. Yet, at first, it felt right, Hueningkai was happy, happy to feel new things. But, time went by, and his impatience grew, his body wanted more. 

Damn, he had a crush and he felt like a looser, looking at this « golden » boy from afar.

Soobin was everything he wasn’t, still he wanted him so badly and now it hurts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the playlist of this chapter:
> 
> .saturdays by twin shadow  
.everywhere, bad peoples are there by taek   
.thank god I’m not you by himalayas

Summer always had this exhilarating effect, almost like everything looked perfect. Hueningkai loved this sunny season, he felt free, a bit out of time sometimes. The brown haired boy used to just blast music in his ears and explore the surroundings of the city. He would go full speed under the dazzling sun, red cheeks and short breath, he was happy. The wind was embracing his body, and on his bike, every single thing seemed possible.

However, summer wasn’t eternal, almost as this intoxicating feeling and at some point, Hueningkai felt dizzy. He got bored, his city, it was too little and even the surrounding of it lost their interest to the teenager. Thusly, when back to school ads came in the mailbox and that his mother started to panic about how many things they had to get done for it, he felt almost satisfied. Summer was coming to an end, and he wasn’t that mad about it, he was stultify to be alone, maybe in this new high school he will make friends.

Since, it seemed like those he used to have wasn’t that interested in letting grow their friendship a bit longer, not a single text during those two months. Still, Hueningkai wasn’t mad, he didn’t send any too. And to be honest to himself, he constantly felt out of place in this group of peoples, he hanged up with them so he wasn’t viewed as a looser or find himself eating alone and didn’t even knew if he could actually call them friends because at the end of the day, he felt lonely. He wasn’t invited to the birthday parties or on the Saturday’s going-out. Yeah, he really felt alone. But, like always, Hueningkai didn’t mind or at least he wanted to.

As he set the alarm for his first day of high school, his heart was in his mouth, stress mixed with excitement. Hueningkai wanted something new, he hoped that those years will be his epiphany. Tucked in his bed, he took a deep breath, he felt like suffocating. Hence, he turned the music louder, and chose that song, a smooth guitar and raspy voice filling his mind. He allow his gaze to brush his bedroom, slightly illuminated by the moon and the streetlights, from his desk where sat his outfit, prepared for tomorrow, and his backpack, already packed, to his white walls covered with family pictures and divers posters and lastly, to all those plushies piled up at his feet. He felt secure, around all those known things, even if the weather would shift, even if his mood would swing, his room would always be the same. It was his world, his utopia, here, he could be himself, entirely, truly. Here, between those four walls, he wasn’t scared to hurt someone’s feelings by his actions, he didn’t have to restrict himself. Sometimes, he would laugh so much that his cheeks hurt, he would jump and dance to his favorite songs. Sometimes, he would stare blankly, hoping for something unknown, he would lie on his bed and simply stare at the ceiling, almost out of his body, music blasted by his earphones would fade and he would lose himself. Lost in his sentiments. From time to time, a tear would roll on his clear skin and meet his pillow. Hueningkai used to not cry that much, but lately, things looked different. He kept hoping for new things, without knowing what he truly wanted. And then, like a routine, tonight too, he cried and he didn’t know why. He just did, and as he let sleep ease his heart, he ran away to the land of dreams.

A heavy guitar sounds woke the brown-haired boy, one of his favorite songs, he needed this to gain some confidence for the day. His bedroom was light-bathed, and as the sun met his face, in delightful touch, his anxieties seemed to fly with his dreams. He was ready, he will conquer the world today, he will be him, in this entirety. Today, he will not be timid, or scared, he will make some friends and build a better future, a brighter one. Hueningkai was determined to be happy, he felt ready to touch this well-known feeling and embrace it. So, he bounded out of bed, and put on his uniforms, it was blue, simple and a bit itchy but that wouldn’t stop his burning and sudden passion. Downstairs, he could already hear his mom cooking breakfast, and as he opened his door, the sweet scent of pancakes filled his mind. 

“Good morning love!” Said his mother when he went in the kitchen, she was packing their lunch box, her black hair and angelic face highlighted by the glowing sun. Outside, the sky was blue, not a single cloud in sight, hot days were still here.

A kiss on his forehead from his father, he took place around the table, his sisters weren’t here, probably late. One was a sleepyhead and the other one could spend hours in the bathroom. But, Huening Kai didn’t mind, as much as he likes his sisters, the two could be quite noisy and, during breakfast, he preferred calmness. Only a popular song on the radio and the straits of his mom cooking were heard in the room and he loved that. Yet, minutes flew by and eventually he had to blend in to grab his bus, so he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his favorite pair of shoes, some black converse. His back pack on the back, he smacked a kiss on his mom’s cheeks and did the same for his dad who were still absorbed in his newspaper. His sisters were ready too, so the three Huening step out of their houses and were blinded by the dazzling sun. Nevertheless, it felt right, their faces were embraced by this warm touch. HueningKai was shining, but he didn’t know that. 

By the bus stop, with his big sister, Lea, Huening Kai payed attention to the peoples surrounding him. A plenty of them were wearing uniforms like him, and some were also looking a bit lost and anxious reflecting the emotions playing on his face. As his gaze met someone's eyes, he turned his face and took his earphones out of his pockets, Lea already ditched him for her friends yet he didn’t mind. He opted for a serene song, something reassuring, the young boy didn’t want to admit it but he was deadly scared. The confidence, he first felt this morning, slowly disappearing. For, a slight instant, he believed he was turning sick, his cheeks were burning and his stomach was aching. Thus, as the bus pulled by, he took a last deep breath with the idea to calm his fast-beating heart. The vehicle was crowded, peoples were talking out loud, laughing like crazy, they were glad to find their friends. But Huening Kai didn’t know anyone, he didn’t have someone to sit next to, someone he would be happy to see in the early morning. So he decided to take place next to this boy, the one he exchanged a stare with earlier. Large eyes, structured face, neat look and an unbothered expression, he felt intimidated. 

“Hmm, can I sit here?” He hated how his voice sounded, full of tension and fear, yet the boy slightly smiled at him and it was a sight to see. His face lighted up in a second, he looked beautiful. 

“Yeah, of course.”


End file.
